Blue
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Jess is feeling down. Abby helps. One shot. Eventual Jecker and Conby. (6.11-3)


**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

6.11-3 Blue

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess loved bright colors, computers, chocolate, family, friends and most especially a certain soldier. She was generally the most cheerful, upbeat person Abby knew. So when Jess appeared for work at the ARC dressed in dark navy blue for the third morning in a row, Abby was worried.

Abby walked up to the anomaly communications hub.

"Hi Jess," Abby greeted her friend. Jess raised her head and blinked before answering Abby.

"Oh," she said in a low tone "morning."

"Are you alright?" asked Abby, laying her hand gently across her friends forearm.

Jess straightened up in her chair. She gave a little smile that didn't quite light up her eyes.

"Of course," Jess replied "why wouldn't I be?"

Abby sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I miss Connor," confided Abby.

Connor had been sent to the Canadian ARC to assist with setting up technical standards. Becker had joined him Friday to help with security issues.

"I didn't like hearing that their trip was delayed at Lester's meeting Monday morning," added Abby.

Jess sniffed.

"You didn't see the report Lester got Monday afternoon," she replied.

"What report?" asked Abby narrowing her eyes and glancing in the direction of Lester's office.

"Their trip has been extended," sighed Jess "after they finish in Montreal, they are going to the US… San Francisco I believe."

"What?" exclaimed Abby "Connor didn't say anything about that when we chatted on Skype Tuesday or yesterday!"

"I don't think Connor has been told yet," replied Jess "and I haven't heard from Becker, so I don't know if he knows or not."

Abby blinked in surprise. Jess hadn't heard from Becker? Something wasn't right.

"I'll check with Connor," Abby said as she moved away from the hub. "I'll get back with you, yeah?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby texted Connor. It was six hours earlier where he was at, but he answered her within minutes.

The text read: _Becker's phone got soaked. I'll set him in front of the laptop, when I call for our Skype this morning. Bring Jess. xxxooo C_

It was a good plan thought Abby. She hadn't realized that Jess and Becker weren't talking to each other via Skype or she would have suggested it when Becker left to join Connor.

She texted back. _Connor what are you doing still up at 2:30 in the morning? And what happened to Becker's phone?_

This time she didn't get an answer.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

For the first time in days, Jess looked excited. She and Abby were together at Abby's desk, looking at the computer screen.

"I tried to get Becker to take a laptop," confided Jess "but he said he was carrying too many other things, and wouldn't be able to carry one."

"Things?" asked Abby, raising one eyebrow.

"Guns," answered Jess. "Lester arranged the special security clearance."

Before Abby could do more than chuckle, the laptop screen was lighting up. She clicked on the accept call icon. Connor's face filled the screen.

He looked tired. There were circles under his eyes, and a fresh cut on his jaw.

"Connor," said Abby "what happened? How did you get that cut?"

Connor shrugged. "The anomaly at the fountain opened again," he replied "I tripped over a hesperonis… but no big deal, we got them all back through the anomaly and it should stay shut this time."

"That's what you said last time," said Becker's voice from somewhere behind Connor.

"Hey, you want to talk…?" asked Connor "Come here."

Abby watched while the image on the screen blurred for a moment as Connor and Becker exchanged places.

"I don't see her," complained Becker. Connor's hand came down and reached across the keyboard. He pushed some buttons.

Abby could hear him grumbling.

"Don't touch anything!" ordered Connor. His hand moved out of view of the screen, showing Becker's face.

Becker smiled at her. "Hello Abby," he said.

Abby grinned. "Hey Becker, good to see you," she swiveled the laptop to face Jess "and here's someone else that wants to see you."

"I'm going for coffee," called Connor's voice from off screen.

Abby pulled out her cell phone as she stepped into the hallway. She texted Connor. _Good idea, now what's this about you going to the US next_?

He replied. _The US? I heard we were going to Vancouver._

_For how long Connor?_

_Dunno. Lester never tells me anything._

Abby clenched her teeth. Lester had better tell her when her husband was due back in London she thought.

They texted back and forth for a few more minutes before signing off. Abby stepped back into her office just in time to hear Becker.

"I'm sorry Jess, really I am," he apologized "I didn't expect to get sent out of the country on such short notice… and now Lester says the trip is extended."

"It's alright Hil," replied the young field coordinator "but the next time one of my cousins gets married, I expect you to be there."

"Promise," said Becker.

Oh, remembered Abby, Jess's cousin in Bristol was getting married this weekend. Becker had been supposed to go with Jess.

Connor's hand reached down to the keyboard.

"Connor Temple signing off now," he said with a chuckle. The screen went dark.

"Jess," said Abby "if you want someone to drive up to Bristol with you, I'll be glad to go with you."

"Really?" squealed Jess "That would be brilliant!"

The two women stepped out of the office. Jess started down the hallway in the opposite direction from the hub.

"Where are you going?" asked Abby.

"To check the mailroom," said Jess with a grin "Hil said he sent me something… it should be here by now."

Abby grinned as she watched her friend depart. Then she turned and marched towards Lester's office.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby left Lester's office, she saw Jess sitting at the hub again. The young woman was animatedly directing the field team to the latest anomaly alert.

A swath of bright kaleidoscopic colors adorned Jess's neck. The scarf swirled around her, and the ends cascaded down the sides of her navy blue dress. Abby grinned. Becker had been the perfect solution to a blue mood.


End file.
